


The Blue

by ShallowJaney



Series: Janey's Headricks Fics - SV era [2]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowJaney/pseuds/ShallowJaney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The color blue is somehow involved.<br/>This is what the pre-S03 hiatus is doing to me. I just started typing something and then it went places and places and then some.<br/>Some swearing and more drunken boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Perfect Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Call an optimist, she's turning blue  
> Such a lovely color for you..."

The gang had gathered in the common area of the incubator. It was early evening and they were just setting up the table. Dinesh brought the drinks, Erlich his trusty bong, Jared his binoculars and Gilfoyle his insults.

Richard appeared with his arms full of table games.

"You can leave them in the trash." grumbled Gilfoyle.

"Not today." said Richard, offensively dropping the pile on the table in front of Gilfoyle's seat. "I'm going to have fun and enjoy it."

"Isn't that the same thing?" asked Dinesh, raising his eyes from the tablet.

While Richard rolled his eyes at him, Erlich lazily appeared in his kimono and demanded:

"Will someone get the door?" then added with a smug smile "We're having visitors over."

"Seriously?" asked Richard, exasperated. "Did you bring us dancers again? That we'd have to pay for ourselves?"

"Actually, why can't you get the door, Bachman?" intervened Dinesh.

"Cocksuckers..." mumbled Erlich and went to get the door himself, only to find Bighead.

"Uh, hey... Is there..." he got on his toes, trying to see over Erlich's shoulder. "Is Richard here?"

"Why, you wanna suck him? Come in already!"

As they entered, the boys were playing a dice game and the table was now full of bottles of alcohol. Jared was nervously tapping his foot, looking at his dice.

"I believe this means I'll have to go with dare." he finally said, with a bright smile. "I should live life at its fullest, sometimes."

"Ok. Do the Macarena." prompted Gilfoyle.

"That is a well known dance. Popular in several countries."

"Shut up and get moving!" ordered Erlich, taking a seat.

"Oh, ok, then." said Jared, getting up and starting to dance.

"Guys, should we put him some music or something?" wondered Dinesh, raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, it's a game, not a strip show." murmured Gilfoyle before taking a swig.

"Allright, that's enough." concided Erlich. "Who's next to roll?"

"Why don't we let Bighead?" suggested Jared. "It would only be polite, since he missed all the previous fun."

"Um okay..." Nelson said feebly, standing up to reach the dice from the table. He rolled and he got a 7. He hesitated, not knowing what to do next.

"The first odd number this evening..." commented Richard.

"This means you're getting truth." explained Dinesh.

"Oh allright. Shoot." said Nelson as he sat back down.

"Ahhh, I can't think of anything embarrassing enough" giggled Erlich holding his bong.

"Me neither" replied Gilfoyle blankly.

The other three exchanged glances, but Dinesh quickly pretended to be focusing on his tablet.

"Why don't you try a question, Richard?" suggested Jared, turning to him.

"I... well I guess I know him already" he shrugged putting his drink down. "There's nothing I'd be curious to find out about him."

"Pussyyy!" teased Erlich with a hearty laugh.

"Come on, man" intervened Gilfoyle. "There must be something. Here's your chance."

"Why are you so keen on this, guys?" grinned Richard nervously. 

All eyes except Nelson's were now fixed on the CEO, who let out a resigned sigh.

"Allright fine. Um... tell us something embarassing about you."

"It has to be in the form of a question" indicated Dinesh helpfully, putting his tablet down.

"What-What is this, Jeopardy? I gave him his truth, I'm free now." nodded Richard, proud that he came up with the words to say.

"Ok so um... I once went skinnydipping."

"What's embarassing about that, bonghead?" laughed Erlich.

"Well... The whole school saw that." After a short pause, he asked "So I'm done now, right?".

"Yes, Nelson, I would say that was enough. Thank you" smiled Jared at him. He was getting flushed with excitement and alcohol. The only one relatively sober in the room was Nelson and he wasn't feeling very comfortable.

"Allright, next" Gilfoyle broke the silence. "Richard, you're next. Grab the dice and let's go."

"But wasn't... ok fine." Richard looked at the bottle of strong vodka that had burnt his throat mere seconds ago, placed it back on the table and sat up to roll the dice.

He got an eight.

"Wow, you rolled the same as me!" beamed Jared, looking up at his friend.

"Yyyeah... wow." grumbled Richard, not knowing whether to sit down or not. "So. Someone give me a dare. I know I'll be sorry, but yeah. So. Shoot."

"Bighead's already said that" teased Dinesh.

"Hey, I know. Put this on" said Erlich, throwing a small object at Richard, who obviously missed and got hit in the forehead by it instead.

He bent to retrieve it from the floor and looked at the tube.

"What's this?" he asked, opening it. It was a blue lipstick.

"Who told you you could..." began Gilfoyle, irritated.

"I found it in Gilfoyle's stuff! Haaaa!" Erlich was suffocating with laughter.

"Well ok then." scoffed Richard, putting the lipstick on. "Could've been worse, I mean. Wait. This isn't one of those gags when my lips will start to burn, right?"

"What kind of man do you think I am, Richard?" asked Gilfoyle in deadpan. "It's Tara's, she forgot it here."

"Yeah. Like I'm supposed to believe that" teased Dinesh.

As the night progressed, the party slowly dwindled and eventually moved into Richard's room, with only him and Nelson sitting on the floor. Richard was flushed and giggly, long having forgotten about his weird blue lips, but Nelson wasn't used to drinking so at this point he could barely hold his head.

"Ssooo... Dare! We have dare..." babbled Richard, although no dice or even bottles were in sight anymore.

"Mm, what?" mumbled Nelson, sleepily looking at his drunk friend.

"Daaaare... I daaaare you toooo..." Richard paused for a long yawn. "To doooo... What to do? Hm." he scratched his chin. "To have blue lips! Yes. Blue."

The pout with which Richard said "blue" lingered on his face for a few moments. Nelson giggled at how funny he looked with his drowsy eyes.

"How will I, man? I mean... wait. Where's that lip... stick?" he dizzily searched the floor with his hands.

"It's not." shrugged Richard. "Not here."

Without another word, he leaned onto his friend and searched for his lips with his own, leaving blue smears all over Nelson's face. Sleepy as he was, he was defending himself against his visibly more drunk friend, but who was also visibly stronger, as in just a few moments, Bighead found himself pinned to the ground mostly by the weight of the taller man. Left without much space, his lips were now vulnerable so Richard could freely slurp on them, leaving them blue both because of the lipstick but also because how violently he was pressing on them, suckling on them, trying to eat them. Nelson was whimpering and wriggling under him, only managing to arouse his friend even more. Richard started hungrily biting into his lips, which caused the shorter man to moan loudly. Not stopping with the bites, the redhead fumbled with Bighead's zipper until he clumsily managed to free his shaft. He started rubbing it with his own, but Richard was still fully dressed and the rough denim of his jeans was not gentle on his friend's soft foreskin.

"Richard... this hurts" he pleaded between having his lips bitten and his groin grazed.

The other man suddenly stopped and looked in his eyes.

"Bighead..."

He looked at his face, all wide-eyed, sweaty locks and blue smears.

"Bighead, I'm so sorry. I suck. I suck!" he cried, rolling beside his partner.

"No." replied Nelson, getting on top of him. "But you will."

Bighead removed his trousers and boxers as quickly as he could in that position, then straddled Richard's head between his thighs and grabbed him by the head, directing his cock to his mouth.

"What is this?" giggled Richard hazily.

"Oh it's something... for you." smiled Nelson. "Open..."

Richard opened his mouth and the other started slowly facefucking him. The CEO was almost asleep but Nelson didn't mind the teeth, he just enjoyed the control he had, being the more sober one. He picked up the pace, guiding Richard's head and eventually reaching his throat. This sent Bighead over the edge and he exploded in his friend's mouth. For a moment, he was afraid he'd cause him to choke or vomit, but Richard easily swallowed most of it, a few drops escaping his mouth and dripping down his chin and neck. Nelson thought he was so beautiful that he kissed him on the mouth then and there. Now they were both dirty. Pleased and exhausted, Bighead laid down next to his friend and fell asleep next to the already dreaming and color-matching Richard.


	2. Deep Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some semi-con stuff in the after-hours.
> 
> "Deep Blue, I wanna give it to you.  
> Deep Blue, I know that scares you."

Nelson woke up with a headache and a morning erection. He reached down to scratch his balls, only to find much more hair than he expected. There was Richard, lazily slurping on his limb, sometimes stopping to rest one ear on Nelson's belly.

"Richard?"

Richard turned his head around, letting Nelson's cock slip from his mouth. When he realized what was happening, he stood up next to the other man and ran a hand across his own face.

"Oh jeez! I need to stop drinking. I woke up with a cock in my mouth! And it was yours!"

"What's wrong with mine?" asked Nelson, offended.

"Well you get the point. It's... awkward, you know... If I woke up like this, I don't even want to know what else could have happened last night."

"And it did." smirked Nelson.

"What do you mean?" asked Richard, making desperate eye contact.

"Well you... tried to force yourself on me and..."

"God, no..." Richard covered his face with his hands. "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry. And embarrassed."

"Oh, don't worry. I forced myself on you out of spite" smiled Nelson matter-of-factly.

"Wait, you what?" Richard's face was now both disgusted and scared.

"Come on, man, you were drunk and almost asleep. I mean, it's not like I tied you up or something. Besides, you deserved it."

With a long sigh, Richard tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

"Was it... At least was it good?"

"I guess. I was drunk too, you know. Only less than you. You were so drunk that you were using your teeth." he chuckled.

"What? You face-raped me?"

"I told you you deserved it. You were about to rape-rape me. Don't act all innocent."

"Ok, tell me. What did I do?"

"Well you started kissing me and I didn't want it."

"And for this you...?"

"No. You started rubbing my cock so..."

Richard scoffed in disbelief.

"You can't be mad at me, man."

"Yes I very well can. Man. I thought we were friends."

"Well I thought so, too. But friends don't do that to friends, is all I'm saying."

"You know what? I'll sue you. That's it."

Nelson giggled "You know I can always say it didn't happen. There are no witnesses. Or that I was drunk. It's not like it's forbidden to party under influence."

"You can't get away like this."

"What are you gonna do? Get your revenge? Yeah, like that's gonna happen."

"I'll think of something."

"Like face-fucking me? Like you wanted last night?"

"Actually I don't like you that way when I'm sober."

"This morning you seemed to like me allright."

"Ok. Now you're trying to get on my nerves on purpose."

"Am not."

"That's it."

Richard stood up, drew the blinds, then started unzipping his jeans.

"I knew you liked me" said Nelson with a dumb smile.

"Shut up."

"Are you gonna make me with your big fat cock?"

"Well... don't know for big and fat but... yeah."

A determined half-naked Richard kneeled in front of his friend, who looked in his eyes in disbelief.

"Are you seriously gonna go through with this? I thought you were just joking, man."

"I said shut up. Now open."

Nelson parted his lips and felt a drop of precum forming just between them. He parted them some more to lick at the drop and that made Richard's cock twitch. In just a second, the cock was now shoved deeply down Bighead's mouth, almost suffocating him. The smaller man looked pleadingly into the other's eyes.

"I'm sorry for you, man. But... I can't just... leave you like this" whispered Richard in a compassionate tone.

He pulled his cock almost out, leaving the head inside his friend's mouth, then ordered:

"Play with it."

He then felt a small tongue caressing him, licking every drop of precum as soon as it formed.

"Yeah... take it all in" whispered Richard, shoving his shaft deeper. The sensation made his eyes roll but he wanted to make eye contact.

"Look at me."

A big-eyed Bighead looked up at his unrecognizable friend during an awkward deepthroat. Richard pulled on his locks to set his cock free again, then lowered himself to kiss Nelson on the mouth.

"I changed my mind." he said, seemingly reverting back to his shy self.

"Oh, good." sighed the other one in relief.

"Uh... no. I mean, don't get too happy. I want you to ...fuck me."

After a long moment of awkward silence, Richard looked at his friend again and got off of him.

"I'm sorry, I never should have... I don't know what..."

He was silenced with a passionate kiss on the lips. Nelson grabbed his waist and laid him back down on the floor. Then he broke the kiss to offer him a smile.

"It's ok. I want to. But... how're we gonna do this? I mean, have you done it before or...?"

"Yeah. No. But like... what could go wrong, you know?"

"Well, what if I get stuck inside you or something?"

"I don't think that's ever happened."

"No, it did. I read it on the internet."

"Why were you reading this kind of stuff on the internet?" scoffed Richard, amused. "You know what? I don't care. Just do it. Do me."

"Maybe I could... stretch you first?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. You do that." nodded Richard quickly and spread his legs to let Bighead shift between them.

Richard rested his hands on his own chest and started fiddling with his fingers, nervously looking at the ceiling.

When he looked at Nelson, they both burst into laughter at how funny he looked sucking on his fingers to lubricate them.

"Allright man, stop laughing, it's for your own good" said Bighead, lowering two fingers to jam them into his friend's hole.

Richard didn't utter a sound, but his face was showing so much pain, that Bighead removed the hand and only tried with one finger.

"Don't worry, I'll just start with one, then."

Inside Richard was a warm place trying to strangle the inserted finger, but this only aroused Nelson, who slowly pushed the second finger in. The tightness was incredible as the sphincter was still readjusting.

Nelson started pulling the fingers out, then pushing them back in. Richard's breaths were becoming shorter, matching the pace of the other's motions.

When the fingers felt comfortable enough, Bighead started spreading them inside Richard, which caused him to moan.

"What's this? What are... you doing to me?" he looked down.

"Relax. I'm stretching you." smiled Nelson at him. "I don't want to hurt you when I... use my cock. On you."

"But... you said... you've never... uh... done this... before."

"I've never said I've never read about how to do this."

"So, uh... you had someone... in mind?" asked Richard, leaning back again.

"Well..." Bighead stopped. "I did. It was you."

"Bighead..." Richard stood up and caressed his face. "I didn't know."

"Well, you were not supposed to know."

Richard took the other's face in his hands and gave him a big kiss. They broke off, looking in each other's eyes.

"You should have told me. I've been... I've... always wanted... you."

"I didn't know, man. I thought you were into girls, I guess."

"I am. But... but you... with you. It's... it's just different. I'd choose you over any girl. There. I said it."

"Are you still drunk?"

"No! Now stop talking and do me."

They resumed positions, only Nelson had to find some pillows to lift Richard's butt with.

After checking that his fingers were still comfortable inside his friend, Bighead started pushing his cock in, as gently as he could. He was feeling grateful that it wasn't fully erect, otherwise, he thought it wouldn't have fit in.

The first few motions were painful for both of them, but that burning sensation eventually dissipated and was replaced by more and more pleasure.

Bighead was drenched in his own sweat, so he briefly paused to remove his t-shirt. Richard dreamily ran his hands across the other's chest, then pulled him close, which caused Nelson to hit a spot inside his partner. He reached to grab Richard's throbbing cock and started stroking it in time with his motions.

"Fuck me, Nelson..."

"You like that?"

"Yeah... Fuck me, fuck me hard..."

Bighead picked up the pace, causing Richard's groans to turn into yells.

"Ah... Good little slut..." managed Nelson between loud breaths.

"I'm your cumslut!" screamed Richard into his partner's ear as he came into his hand. "Oh, God, I love you Nels..." his shout was muffled by Bighead's warm mouth covering his.

Nelson was so aroused, feeling his friend's warmth in his hand, in his mouth and around his cock that he came immediately after him. He pushed until he came no more, then collapsed on top of Richard, who was now lying on only one pillow.

After he caught his breath, Nelson lifted his head to look at Richard. They looked at each other a few moments, breathing heavily, then he broke the silence.

"Say it again."

"What?"

"The... thing you said. You know, right before you came."

"What did... what did I say? I was just... lost. In the moment, I think."

Nelson leaned to kiss him and said:

"I love you."

"Did... did I say that?" smiled Richard.

"Yeah. In vino veritas. Or something like that."

"Well then... I guess I do."

They locked eyes for a long moment, then hugged each other tightly.

"So, d'you wanna come skating with me this evening?" asked Nelson, lifting his head just enough to free his mouth.

"You know I can't skate..."

"Ha ha... you'll learn." he giggled, then rested his head on his partner's chest.


End file.
